


A Slim Chance

by I_llbedammned



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: A brief ficlet where Steve decides to take a chance on asking the Black Widow out.





	A Slim Chance

**Love** was something that had never been simple for Steve Rogers. Everyone seemed to think it was given the jibes he got from Clint and the way that the women always seemed to flirt with him, but to be honest it was always a task for him. If he just wanted to get laid he was sure he could get that easy enough, so many women and men eyes up his abs and pecs like they wanted to consume his flesh that he could have lived like Tony Stark if he had tried. But Steve was trying to look for something special, someone who could help be his rock when the times were tough.

So it wasn’t lightly that he decided to approach Natasha Romanoff. He was well aware of the type of woman she was, how she thought love was for children and spurned idealism. He knew her history and still thought that she was a good person underneath it all. Besides, he would never know if she would say yes until he asked.

He got out a nice suit, in blue, and got a red rose before heading to her apartment. With his nerves singing –it was amazing he could storm a city and not feel as nervous as he did in this moment- he knocked on the door. She opened the door dressed in a black sweater and bright purple leggings.

“Steve? What brings you here?” she asked, a wry smile on her face. The smell of fried rice wafted out of the apartment.

“Well, Natasha, I kind of had a question for you that didn’t seem right to ask over the phone. I know it’s old fashioned, but,” He extended the flower to her, “Would you accompany me to the opera two days from now? For a date, I mean.”

She stared at it as if it was a foreign object. “You can’t be serious.” She said incredulously.

“I am.” He said, now beginning to feel awkward with his hand extended.

Seconds oozed by before she responded, “You know that this is ridiculous, right?”

His hand dropped and his expression faltered. “Ah, yeah. I guess it is.” He turned to go, preferring to cut his losses while he still had dignity.

“Wait.” She called after him and he paused. “That wasn’t a no. Just-“ She opened up the door wider, “Come in. They’ll be some talks we need to have.”

Feeling like he was walking on air, he turned and entered into the apartment.


End file.
